


Pneuma

by Anjunice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96linefest, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, onceuponadawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjunice/pseuds/Anjunice
Summary: Wonwoo is a forest spirit that has been protecting the forest for as long as he can remember and has known only Jun his whole life until one day Soonyoung, a human shows up trying to find a cure for his dying grandma. Forest spirits can’t be seen by the Human eye but for some reason Soonyoung can see him crystal clear which makes things oh so difficult.





	Pneuma

Peace

The air that was easy to breathe.

The breeze that comes and goes in the hot summer.

The grass that was as soft as cotton

His Grandma next to him

And the Stories she had told him.

Peace

Soonyoung was five years old when his grandma first talked about the forest spirits that protected the forest.

“Are they nice?” Soonyoung asked as he sucked on the lollipop that he got from his grandpa just before his grandma had taken him to her garden.

“I heard that there are two forest spirits, one of them is nice but the other one is very unwelcoming and grumpy” His grandma said with a chuckle

“How do you know about this grandma?”

“Let’s just say I’ve had my own experience with them” His grandma smiled back at him

18 Years Later…

“Soonyoung this might be the stupidest thing I have heard from you and you say a lot of stupid stuff” Jihoon shook his head at him as he watched him throw his clothes all over the place

His clothes were scattered all over his room, his things were all over the place, it looked like there was a robbery but there wasn’t a robbery, Soonyoung’s room just looked like there was.

“My grandma is dying and if what she said is true then I’m going to do whatever it takes to save her”

“Soonyoung! Forest spirits aren’t real! And that stupid flower probably doesn’t exist, you are doing this for no reason!” Jihoon was completely blown away how gullible his friend was,

“How do you know?” Soonyoung asked as he stopped packing

“because these stories are probably what she made up or heard, it can’t be real, Soonyoung please use your brain for once! It is dangerous out there!”

Jihoon was worried, he was worried sick, he heard stories about the forest, and it terrified him to let Soonyoung go there.

“But what if it is real” Soonyoung continued packing, he was not fazed at all.

His grandma was more important to him than his fear.

Jihoon sighed

“Do what you want” He had no strength or the willpower to fight with him anymore,

He had been trying for days to get him to stop this trip but nothing he said or did had ever stopped him.

Soonyoung smiled “There’s no harm in looking is there?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes at him “Yeah whatever”

Soonyoung went downstairs to see his grandma

She was lying on the bed looking as fragile as a feather, seeing her frail body broke his heart.

“Soonyoung” She called; her voice sounded weak

Soonyoung rushed over to her “Yes?”

“Be careful out there”

Soonyoung smiled “Don’t worry about me grandma”

“Don’t worry mom, he’s just going on a trip for a while” Soonyoung’s mom said, she had no idea that Soonyoung was lying and going to the forest instead. If she had known that he was going to the forest instead she would never let him go.

His grandma smiled, her and Jihoon were the only ones that actually knew where he was actually going

Soonyoung nodded

His grandma had told him a few days ago that there was a flower in the forest that could help heal her and although he didn’t believe it all the way as he was 23 years old and a little too old for these stories, he wanted her to at least have some sort of comfort knowing that he tried his best to look for the flower.

“Did you pack enough food and water?” His mom asked him

Soonyoung nodded “Mom I’ll be back in a few weeks, don’t worry”

“I’m still worried Soonyoung” His mom patted him on his head

Jihoon came down the stairs “Don’t worry Mrs. Kwon, He will be ok”

“Why couldn’t you go with him Jihoon?”

Jihoon scratched the back of his head “Sorry my parents are out today so I have to take care of my siblings”

Soonyoung’s mom sighed “I see...That’s ok”

* * *

Wonwoo was in a daze as he sat on the grass field until he heard footsteps coming his direction

“Where were you?” Wonwoo asked as he saw Jun approach him

Jun smiled “The flowers by the pond were looking a little dead so I went to heal them”

“Oh” Wonwoo said with a deep sigh, he thought he had done something interesting today

“Did something happen?” Jun asked looking at his expression

“Nothing, Absolutely nothing...like always”

“I don’t know about you but I’m glad that nothing happens at all as long as I’m with you” Jun patted him on the head

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at him “Whatever”

“Oh! Right! I have something for you to do!”

“Really?” Wonwoo’s face brightened up, he was longing to do something, Anything.

“I need you to go hug some bear cubs so that I can finally see a smile on your face” Jun teased

Wonwoo rolled on the grass in frustration “You think hugging a few bear cubs will make me happy?”

“Yes”

“You’re right” Wonwoo got himself up and patted the dirt off his brown skirt.

It’s not anything where he can use his powers but at least hugging a few bear cubs will make his day a little brighter

“Don’t bother the humans please Wonwoo, I know how you like to play your little tricks with them”

“I don’t bother them if they don’t bother my animals”

Some humans come hunting in the forest for deer’s, rabbits, and even bears so Wonwoo would play little tricks on them like kicking them onto the pond, or breaking their rifle, or sending ants up the persons pants to scare them off and It has worked every time.

“But still... it’s dangerous”

“How? They can’t even see us!”

“I know but the humans can take over this forest so easily, I beg that you don’t provoke them” Jun looked desperate

“Sometimes I wonder if humans even deserve that name” Wonwoo said quietly before disappearing into the forest like air

Jun sighed, he wanted to make Wonwoo happy but the things he can do for him are so limited

* * *

Soonyoung has been strolling for the last thirty minutes and has seen no flowers that fit the description that his grandma described. It was a blue iridescent flower with white leaves and a white stem holding it up.

Jihoon had tried his best to convince Soonyoung into not leaving but Soonyoung was stubborn till the end and finally let him go.

“Is this flower really out there or am I just looking for nothing” Soonyoung mumbled to himself, he was already tired and honestly, he did not know how much longer he would last.

Just as Soonyoung reached to get his water bottle he heard sticks crunching from behind him

“Who’s there?” He called out as he looked around but there was nobody in sight

Soonyoung could swear that he heard something, but did he? He was doubting himself and he blamed it on his exhaustion.

Soonyoung’s head jolted up, he heard noise again and this time it sounded like it was coming from the shrub.

“Shh,,,The Human might hear you” A voice whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear

Soonyoung gulped and followed the voice to the shrub

And to his disbelief he found something that took his literal breath away

And it wasn’t the bear cub that shocked him 

It was the half-naked man that was holding the bear cub

He was wearing a brown skirt that reached the top of his knees, a flower like belt that wrapped around his waist holding the skirt. He had no shirt or shoes on, just a flower crown on his hair and flowers wrapped around his ankle

Soonyoung’s eyes widened, just what the hell did he walk himself into?

“Oh look, the stupid human found you” The man sighed placing the cub down

“W-Who are you?” Soonyoung said backing up

The man paused “You can see me?” He looked as bewildered as Soonyoung did

Soonyoung slowly nodded not sure why he asked such an obvious question when he was standing right in front of him.

The man stepped closer towards him “You can see me?” He asked again, his voice could not hide the fact that he was terrified.

“Y-Yes I can see you” Soonyoung walked back, he was scared out of his mind, all he wanted to do was find the flower for his grandma and now he’s face to face with a beautiful strange man.

“Close your eyes” The man said almost like he had to

“W-Why?” Soonyoung gulped, he didn’t know a man could look so scary holding onto the cutest little cub alive

“Close it” He demanded

Soonyoung shut his eyes, he was too scared not to

And then with a snap of his fingers, he cast a sleeping spell on Soonyoung, knocking him out completely

“Fuck” The man let out

The cub looked at him with wide eyes

“Don’t look at me like that” He pouted; he knew he scared the cub, but he had no choice

“I’ll see you guys later” He sighed placing the cub down and waved bye to the other cubs, he knew he was going to receive the biggest lecture of his life

* * *

“W-Wonwoo what the hell did you do?” Jun’s eyes widened as he started at the lifeless body on the ground

“I Can explain”

Jun gasped, already putting a gruesome thought in his head

“oh, now you done it, I always knew in the back of my head you would end up killing someone one day, and I guess today was the day... oh my god...OH MY GOD!” Jun was pacing around the field rambling on and on

“I didn’t kill him, I just put a sleeping spell on him” Wonwoo explained to him, hoping Jun would stop freaking out

“A What!? Why would you do that? And Why the hell did you bring him here? For what reason?”

“Let me explain!”

“Explain then” Jun said sitting down on the tree stump as he folded both his hands against his chest

Wonwoo let out a deep breath and looked back at Jun “So I was playing with the cubs and this human here” He pointed at Soonyoung

“Continue”

“This human being here just came out of nowhere and he said he could see me”

“What?” He stood up with wide eyes

“And I asked him two times if he could see me and both times he said yes, so I knocked him out with a sleeping spell and brought him here”

Jun walked around Soonyoung’s body lost in thought “He looks human though?”

“But how can he see us?” Wonwoo questioned sitting down next to the body

Wonwoo squeezed and stretched soonyoung’s cheeks “Feels like a human too”

“ouch!” Soonyoung let out waking up from his sleep, touching his now pink cheeks

“oops” Wonwoo let out as he smiled sheepishly at Jun

Jun face palmed himself and glared at him

“Should I knock him out again?” Wonwoo asked

“No, we need answers anyways” Jun stared at Soonyoung trying to figure out what he could be

“K-Knock who out?” Soonyoung asked sitting up looking at the both of them strangely, the both of them were wearing the same outfit

“He really can see us” Jun said clearly shocked

“I told you”

Soonyoung looked at the both of them weirdly “What are you guys trying to cosplay and what the hell happened to me?”

“Cosplay?” Jun tilted his head

“I knocked you out with a sleeping spell” Wonwoo said resting his head on his palm as he stared at Soonyoung, he had to admit that this human was pretty pleasing to the eye

“What? Sleeping Spell? Wait...you knocked me out?” Soonyoung backed away from them terrified

“Calm down human, we won’t hurt you” Jun said, he truly meant no harm

“but we can if you don’t answer these questions” Wonwoo gave him a cold stare

Soonyoung gulped, they were polar opposites

“Knock it out Wonwoo, you’re scaring him” Jun scolded

Wonwoo rolled his eyes “Whatever”

Soonyoung thought he could run away from the both of them but as soon as he tried moving his legs, he couldn’t

Wonwoo smirked “You can’t feel your legs because I put a spell on them”

“What!?” Soonyoung panicked trying to move his legs to check but it was no use

“Don’t worry, I’ll remove the spell if you answer my questions”

“What the hell are you?” Soonyoung asked staring into the eyes of the strange man

“I’m the one who gets to ask questions here” Wonwoo said coldly

“O-ok”

Wonwoo smiled

“Now let’s get started ... Are you a human?” Wonwoo asked

“Yes”

Jun and Wonwoo looked at each other both filled with doubt and confusion

“Then how can you see us?”

“…I just can? Am I not supposed to see you guys?” Soonyoung asked confused

“No human can see us” Wonwoo let out

“Why not? What are you guys?”

Wonwoo looked at Jun looking for permission to say it

Jun nodded at him

“We are forest spirits; we protect the forest”

“Forest spirits?” Soonyoung repeated remembering the story his grandma told him since he was younger

Wonwoo nodded

“You can’t be human, there is no way you can be one” Jun said

“Maybe it’s a disguise” Wonwoo thought looking at Soonyoung closely

Soonyoung blushed and backed away, getting mad at himself for even feeling this way even when he was the one who took him hostage

Wonwoo smirked, a little amused at his reaction “Got a crush on me?”

“N-No! of course not!” Soonyoung looked away, still blushing like crazy

Wonwoo laughed at his reaction

Jun shook his head at him

“If he isn’t human what could he be?” Jun muttered to himself

“I don’t think he knows that either”

Jun sighed “Let him go and wipe his memories”

Wonwoo nodded turning to look at Soonyoung

“Close your eyes” he demanded

Soonyoung did as instructed

Wonwoo snapped his fingers at Soonyoung casting three spells on him, one to break the spell that he casted on his legs, one to wipe his memories, and one to transport him back to the place where he first saw him.

“Why is he still here?” Wonwoo panicked and snapped his fingers again

“Let me do it” Jun said growing impatient

Jun snapped his fingers, but the same effect was on him as well, nothing absolutely nothing happened

“What the hell?” Jun and Wonwoo said at the same time

Soonyoung opened his eyes wondering what happened “What’s going on?”

Wonwoo blinked his eyes for a few seconds wondering what had happened to his powers

“Shit!” Wonwoo yelled as soon as he realized what happened

“SHIT!” Jun yelled louder realizing the same thing

“WHAT!?” Soonyoung screamed with them

“Wonwoo oh my god” Jun’s legs grew weak causing him to fall on the ground

“I thought he wasn’t human!”

“Well this about proves that he is! Doesn’t it?” Jun yelled

“That makes no sense Jun, how the hell can he see us then!?” 

“I think he might be a half of so- “

“What the hell is going on!?” Soonyoung yelled at them

“We can’t use our spells on humans, if we do, we can’t use them anymore” Jun said letting out a big sigh as he stared at Wonwoo with disappointment in his eyes

This happened multiple times before and one of them would have to make the trip to the Forest god and explain what happened so they can finally use their powers again, the culprit to these continuous visits were almost always Wonwoo.

The trip would take days since neither of them had powers, they would have to walk to visit the Forest god

“Does that mean I can’t walk anymore!?” Soonyoung panicked, that was the only thing he was worried about

“Don’t worry I’ll fix this” Jun said apologetically

Wonwoo shut his eyes completely, he knew he messed up big time

“It’s my fault, I’m sorry” Wonwoo apologized to Jun

“You should be apologizing to me! Not him! I need my legs...without my legs I can’t dance...and without dance I can’t live!” Soonyoung yelled

This was his first time yelling at someone, he’s known for keeping his emotions in, but this was too much of a fuck over to keep silent

Wonwoo glared at him “Do you want to stay like that forever?”

Soonyoung shut his mouth quickly

Jun sighed “Wonwoo stop being mean to him, he’s right”

Wonwoo pouted, obviously what the human was saying was true but there was no way in hell he would ever admit that

“I guess I have to make the trip to see the forest god” Jun massaged his temple clearly frustrated

“What about him?” Wonwoo pointed at Soonyoung

“He has to stay here until I come back obviously”

Both Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s eyes widened

“Take care of him Wonwoo”

“Why can’t I go!?” Wonwoo wanted to avoid staying with the human at all costs

“There is no fighting this Wonwoo, I am going, end of discussion” Jun said standing his ground

Wonwoo sighed “Alright”

Soonyoung ruffled his hair in frustration “You expect me to stay with this asshole?”

Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung “You can always die”

Soonyoung gasped

“Wonwoo!” Jun yelled at him

“What!?” Wonwoo yelled back

Jun sighed “Don’t take him too seriously, he doesn’t mean it”

Soonyoung stayed silent, there was no way he couldn’t take him seriously

* * *

It’s only been thirty minutes since Jun had left and Wonwoo was already annoyed with Soonyoung’s presence

“Can you like not breathe?” Wonwoo asked turning to him with a glare

“You want me dead?” Soonyoung didn’t know what the hell he did to make him say that, ever since Jun had left, he’s just been sitting there staring at his feet

Wonwoo rolled his eyes “Way to be dramatic”

“I think you should really listen to yourself once in a while” Soonyoung frowned

Wonwoo scoffed

“Can I ask you a question?”

“What?”

“Do you know where a blue iridescent flower is? It also has white leaves”

Wonwoo stood up from the ground abruptly and charged towards Soonyoung, grabbing ahold of his shirt collar “How the hell do you know about that flower?”

Soonyoung gulped “I-I need it to save my grandma”

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows “Save your grandma?”

“She’s dying”

Wonwoo’s grip on Soonyoung’s collar loosened as he moved away “You can’t”

Soonyoung grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and pulled him back “Why can’t I?”

“Because you can’t, those flowers have to stay in this forest”

“Did you say flowers?”

“There’s only two of them in this forest”

“Then can I just take one? All I need is one” Soonyoung pleaded, he was desperate.

“No” Wonwoo said firmly

“Why not!?” Soonyoung has asked for anything in his life, all he wanted was to save his grandma so is taking one flower really that big of a deal!?

“Because I said so” Wonwoo pushed away Soonyoung and got up “And Don’t ever put your hands on me ever again”

Soonyoung ruffled his hair in frustration, he needed that flower, and he wasn’t going to leave here without it.

Does the forest really need both flowers? He only needed one anyways

Wonwoo sighed as he watched Soonyoung search the forest with his eyes,

* * *

Nighttime soon came and Soonyoung was shivering from the cold air

“Hey! Do you have any blankets?” Soonyoung asked

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and got up

He walked towards Soonyoung and crouched down “Get on”

“What?” Soonyoung blushed seeing his bare back towards him

“Don’t make me say it twice”

Soonyoung slowly wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulder

Wonwoo grabbed both of Soonyoung’s legs and wrapped them around his waist “I’ll take you somewhere warm”

Soonyoung nuzzled his head against Wonwoo’s neck, the warmth of his back was just enough for him

Wonwoo paused, his heart was beating, and his chest felt fuzzy, it was a reaction he never had before

Wonwoo shook off the feeling and continued to walk

By the time that Wonwoo had reached the place, Soonyoung was already asleep on his back

“What a nuisance” He muttered to himself as he gently placed him down on the bed

He took him to the place where Jun and him slept, what humans would call their home except for them the whole forest was their home.

Wonwoo placed a blanket over Soonyoung and sighed as he looked over Soonyoung’s sleeping face

“Just what the hell are you?” He let out as his fingers slowly traced Soonyoung’s facial features from his eyelashes, to his nose, and even to his lips

Wonwoo’s eyes widened as he quickly removed his hands away from his face “W-What the hell am I doing?”

He ran over to his bed and covered himself with his blanket quickly, trying to fall asleep as fast as possible so he can forget the fact that a human had made him feel this way.

* * *

The light from the sun was bothering Soonyoung so much, it woke him up

“Where am I?” He asked himself as he looked around the little room

The whole place was made of wood, but there was nothing in there except for two beds

“You’re up”

Soonyoung turned his heard toward the voice, Wonwoo was leaning against the door with his arms crossed

“What is this place?”

“It’s what you humans would call a home”

“This does not look like a home”

“It has a bed and that’s all that matters”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes

“Aren’t you hungry, human?” Wonwoo asked

“Yes, I am but will you even give me food?”

“You make me sound like I’m some sadistic monster”

“Well, aren’t you?”

Wonwoo sighed “Do you want food or not?”

“I do”

Wonwoo walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down “Get on”

Soonyoung smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around his neck

“You know maybe not feeding you would make my life a whole lot easier” Wonwoo let out as he brought himself up

“Are you calling me fat?” Soonyoung was offended

“You aren’t fat, just heavy”

“Aren’t forest spirits supposed to have superpowers or something? Shouldn’t this be easy to you?”

“did you forget that I lost my powers?”

“Right” Soonyoung banged his head on Wonwoo’s shoulders

Wonwoo shook his head with a chuckle

They left the “Home” and started walking down the path to who knows where really

“what is there to eat?” Soonyoung asked looking around, there was nothing edible around him, just trees and grass.

“There is an apple tree”

“Apples? I’m not really in the mood for apples” Soonyoung pouted

Wonwoo turned to glare at him “You think I care?”

Soonyoung sighed shaking his head

After five more minutes of walking, they finally reached the apple tree

Even though Soonyoung had said he wasn’t in the mood for apples, he did enjoy them quite a bit

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Soonyoung asked, he noticed that Wonwoo hadn’t ate anything since he met him

“I don’t need to eat human”

Soonyoung gave him a displeased look “Why do you keep calling me human? I have a name, a very cute name too, my name is Soonyoung”

“I’d rather call you human”

“You want me to call you forest spirit then?”

Wonwoo shrugged “I don’t really care what you call me”

“Fine, stupid monster it is” Soonyoung said giving him a cheeky smile

Wonwoo threw an apple at him, hitting Soonyoung on his shoulder

“Ouch! I’m already paralyzed as it is, and you want to hurt me more!?” Soonyoung rubbed his shoulder with a pout on his face

Wonwoo turned away obviously not interested in his whines

“Call me Soonyoung”

Wonwoo turned back to look at him, his serious face making Wonwoo anxious

“Call me Soonyoung” he repeated

“Call me Wonwoo then”

“ok”

“ok

“fine”

“fine.”

“So….how old are you anyways?” Soonyoung asked trying to start a conversation 

“923 years old”

“Wow you could be dead like 10 times”

“Interesting thought you have there” Wonwoo shook his head at him, he was the weirdest person he had ever met…not that he met a lot of people to begin with anyways

“I’m 23”

“ok”

Soonyoung frowned

* * *

“You know you aren’t that bad” Soonyoung said as he chewed on his apple

They’ve been at the same place almost all day, making small talk here and there, anything to kill their boredom despite the fact that they kind of hated each other.

Wonwoo turned around giving him a look “don’t get your hopes up”

“Do you find pleasure in being mean to others? Are you like a sadist?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes “I just don’t like humans”

Soonyoung stopped chewing on his apple and gave him a confused look “you don’t like humans?”

“You guys come into the forest, kill our animals, destroy our plants, liter, and so much more”

“but not all humans are bad….” Soonyoung said hoping that he felt the same way

“I’ll give you that... you aren’t that bad” Wonwoo said giving him a smile

Soonyoung grinned “that makes me happy”

Wonwoo’s cheek reddened at the comment making him look away “J-Just eat your apple”

“Do you have any updates on Jun by the way?”

“No…no powers...no updates”

Soonyoung frowned “So how long till I can leave?”

Wonwoo’s eyebrows furrowed, he didn’t know why that question made him so mad, maybe he enjoyed Soonyoung’s company more than he was showing it “a week at most”

“So, six more days?”

Wonwoo nodded

“and then we will finally be away from each other…and I will have no memories of you right?” Soonyoung didn’t know why that made him sad, he should love the fact that he could forget someone as despicable as him

“right”

There was silence between them as they both took in the fact that they can no longer see each other.

“Want to go somewhere?” Wonwoo asked already making up his mind that they were going anyways despite Soonyoung’s answer.

“Please!” Soonyoung was getting sick of this place already, he spent almost all of his day here

* * *

Wonwoo had brought him to his favorite place in the whole forest

It was where the stars shined the most brightly

On the top of the cliff that was covered in daisies

“This is beautiful” Soonyoung said in awe at the scenery in front of him, the stars were bright enough to bring light on the cliff, just enough for Wonwoo and Soonyoung to see each other

Wonwoo smiled “I knew you would like it”

“since when did you care about what I liked?” Soonyoung teased

“why can’t you just shut up and enjoy it” Wonwoo did not want to make it seem like he cared even a bit

“because I like you” Soonyoung let out, thankfully his blush was masked by the darkness of the night

Wonwoo’s eyes widened “what?”

“n-not like that…of course not! How could I like you only after a day!? Hahaha” Soonyoung nervously laughed it off

“wait” Wonwoo paused

Soonyoung nervously looked at him, anxious of what he was about to say

“do you like men?”

Soonyoung turned to look in front of him with wide eyes “y-yes”

Wonwoo turned away from him, also looking to the front “O-Oh”

The days went by just like that, both of them spending their time together.

One day they would chill by the river, their feet in the water just watching the fish swim past them

One day they would play with the bear cubs until they both grew tired of each other

Some days Wonwoo would take Soonyoung to different fields of flowers, tell him stories about the times where he had played tricks on the humans, both of them laughing and enjoying their time.

They grew closer as the time went by, building a bond in just a few days, Soonyoung almost forgot that he was part of a different world than Wonwoo

* * *

Jihoon was growing worried, Soonyoung had not called at all. He was beginning to think that something went wrong.

He kept calling Soonyoung but there was no answer, his location on his phone also showed it was unavailable and none of his messages were delivering.

He didn’t know if Soonyoung was even alive, it’s been days since he last heard or seen him, and it was all he could think about

He regretted not convincing Soonyoung to stay harder.

He has to go make sure he’s ok. 

* * *

“Soonyoung!” Wonwoo yelled running over to Soonyoung who was resting his head on the apple tree

Soonyoung smiled and opened his eyes at the voice

He once hated that voice and now that’s all he wanted to hear

Wonwoo appeared in front of him, shoving a bunny right in front of his face

“Soonyoung this is Lola, Lola this is Soonyoung, say hi ~” Wonwoo took the little paw and waved it with a goofy smile on his face

Soonyoung snickered at waved at Lola “Hi Lola”

The bunny just stared at the both of them blankly having them both burst into laughter

Wonwoo let Lola go and sat down in front of Soonyoung

“I want to show you something”

“What now?” Soonyoung chuckled, he was experiencing so many new things with Wonwoo it almost felt like a dream

“I’ll show you” Wonwoo smiled at him

After Soonyoung got on Wonwoo’s back, they walked for a good ten minutes, going back to the place where Wonwoo had took him right after he passed out the first time.

“I thought you deserved to see it at least, I’m sorry that’s all I can do for you” Wonwoo said as he stopped in front of a tree

“What is it?”

“The flower” he pointed, there was a root of a tree hovering over an iridescent light

Soonyoung gasped cupping his lips “I-It was right here all along”

“Yeah”

“What is it called…?”

“Pneuma”

“Pretty name for a pretty flower”

Soonyoung knelt down to get a clearer view of the flower, it was a small flower, iridescent, shining so brightly it was almost blinding.

He was tempted.

To just take it and run out of there but he knew he couldn’t betray Wonwoo like that, not after all this has happened, not after all the feelings that he has now discovered.

“I’m sorry about your grandma” Wonwoo let out, he knew Soonyoung wanted to save his grandma and he felt bad for not letting him take the flower, but it had to stay there.

Soonyoung shook his head “My grandma is going to kill me for not taking this flower” He let out a laugh

Wonwoo laughed with him “Don’t worry, you will have no memory of the flower anyways”

Soonyoung’s smile vanished from his face “are you still going to remove my memories?”

Wonwoo sighed “I have to”

“no, you don’t”

“I’m sorry”

“I want to remember you Wonwoo”

Wonwoo’s heart was breaking into little pieces, he was regretting ever opening up to Soonyoung in the first place.

“It’s not fair” Soonyoung was getting emotional, he loved every moment that he spent with this man and now that’s getting taken away from him

Wonwoo kept silent, not knowing what to do, the decision was already made, there was nothing that he could do to change it

Soonyoung laughed hysterically, drops of tears coming out of his eyes “I can’t even run away if I wanted to” he said looking at his unmoving legs

“I’ll leave you alone” Wonwoo walked away silently, his heart breaking at every step.

* * *

They walked home in silence, Not saying a peep to each other

Once they got home, Wonwoo sat on the bed waiting for Soonyoung to let go of him

“I don’t want to let go”

Wonwoo’s heart clenched hearing those words

“Soonyoung I- “

“Please?”

Wonwoo let out a sigh as he laid on the bed as he gave in, Soonyoung was still latched onto his back

Soonyoung smiled hugging him tighter, just taking in his scent was enough for him to blow all his worries away. 

Wonwoo doesn’t know how he will bear it once he leaves.

* * *

The next morning, They were walking back to the place with the flower again

“You’d erase my memories even if I told you I’m in love with you?” Soonyoung said closing his eyes tightly as he let it out

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks, taken aback, happy, and most importantly, scared.

“You can’t be in love with me, it hasn’t even been two weeks yet”

“but we still managed to fall in love, crazy right?” Soonyoung laughed.

It’s only been 10 days since they met but Soonyoung already knew Wonwoo. So, he knows when Wonwoo isn’t saying what he truly means, just like now.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and continued walking

“You won’t even remember that you were in love with me after your memories disappear”

Soonyoung frowned, feeling his heart tighten “Do you really have to erase my memories?”

“I- “All of a sudden, A tingling sensation wept over him and Soonyoung suddenly felt light as a feather on his back

“I-I feel my powers”

“What?” Soonyoung panicked, he should be happy knowing the fact that he could finally go home and be able to walk again but he wasn’t knowing that Wonwoo could completely be wiped out from his memories.

“Which means. Jun’s here” Wonwoo ran to the place with the flowers instantly and he was right, Jun was standing there with a smile on his face.

“well hello!” Jun smiled waving at him

Wonwoo and Soonyoung just stared at him, not knowing what to say

“Why do you look sad? Oh.is it because I took long? Sorry I made some stops on the way” Jun smiled at the both of them

“Wonwoo get the boy off your back, you have powers now”

“Right” Wonwoo slowly set Soonyoung down on the flower and reversed his spell

Soonyoung, all though he gets to walk again did not seem all that happy, because this meant goodbye and he didn’t want to say goodbye, not now, not ever.

“SOONYOUNG?!” A voice yelled making all three of them turn their heads towards the voice

Soonyoung’s eyes widened seeing Jihoon in front of him

“Where the hell were you!!? I’ve been looking for you everywhere! You know what, whatever! At least I found you! Let’s go!”

“W-Wait, let me say goodbye” Soonyoung said as he looked at Wonwoo

“to who?” Jihoon looked around the place and saw no one in sight

“he can’t see us” Wonwoo smiled at Soonyoung

“I need to erase his memories” Jun said suddenly having both Wonwoo and Soonyoung look at each other, pain showing in both their eyes

“Please don’t” Soonyoung begged turning to look at Jun

“Dude who the hell are you talking to?!” Jihoon squinted his eyes trying to search the area

“What is going on?” Jun asked looking at the both of them weirdly

“oh my god isn’t that the flower your grandma was talking about!?” Jihoon asked as he pointed to both of the flowers

Soonyoung’s eyes widened “N-No”

“Yes, it is dumbass are you ok in the head?” Jihoon walked over to the flower and took a closer look

“Ok Jihoon let’s just go” Soonyoung said as he mouthed a sorry to both Jun and Wonwoo

“are you out of your mind!? You spent 10 days here and suddenly you don’t want the flower anymore?! What the hell were you here for then?”

“Let’s just go Jihoon” Soonyoung tried to pull Jihoon away from the flower as he kept apologizing to both Jun and Wonwoo

“Y-You better get him away from there, I’ve been ordered not to touch or cast spells on anyone but you for a month so please” Jun said nervously

“Yes, I’m sorry, come on let’s get out of here” Soonyoung said pulling Jihoon away

“Why?” Jihoon narrowed his eyes as he pushed Soonyoung away

“It’s just hard to take out, believe me I tried a million times” Soonyoung lied hoping that Jihoon would give up.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and snatched one of the flowers from the ground “Now that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Soonyoung gasped and quickly turned to face Jun and Wonwoo waiting to get yelled at, but it was far worse than what he had ever imagined.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened as his body was slowly disappearing from the bottom to the top

“W-What’s happening!?” Soonyoung yelled

“Wonwoo!” Jun yelled running over to him quickly

Jun’s tears were streaming down his face as he watched his only friend disappear from his eyes.

“I-It’s ok Soonyoung don’t worry. I’m ok” Wonwoo smiled at him, a tear falling down his eyes. He was scared but he knew what was happening, and nothing in this world could stop it from happening.

“What do you mean!? You are literally disappearing!” Soonyoung’s breathing was getting heavy, his tears were starting to flow, and he was beginning to panic

“It’s ok…. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I love you” Wonwoo said still keeping a smile on his face as he disappeared completely, he wanted to be able to say those words at least once before Soonyoung left.

Soonyoung and Jun both dropped to their knees in a state of shock

“Do you have any idea what your friend did?!” Jun yelled, he was more angry than sad, it was crazy how Wonwoo just disappeared into thin air so sudden and so fast.

“I-I’m sorry” Soonyoung apologized as he wiped his tears away

“Pneuma means soul, what he’s holding is the pneuma flower, Wonwoo’s soul” Jun said breaking down once again

“Dude what the fuck is going on?” Jihoon was so confused, all he thought he did was pick a flower

Soonyoung was mad at himself, Jihoon, and Wonwoo. He was mad at himself for not getting Jihoon out of there, he was mad at Jihoon for picking the flower, and he was mad at Wonwoo for not telling him what the true meaning of the flower was.

But ultimately, he could only blame himself.

* * *

Soonyoung and Jihoon later woke up in Jihoon’s car with no memory of the events that happened just before, the flower held tightly in Soonyoung’s hand.

The flower saved his grandma, enough to last her a few more years, he later found out that his grandma was a with. Soonyoung being half human from his dad and half witch from his mom. Which is the only explanation as to why Soonyoung could see both Jun and Wonwoo.

Jun still lives in the forest, alone, and without his best friend, only the bear cubs to keep him company as the days went by. It was lonely and depressing, he always hoped a miracle would happen and Wonwoo would be by his side again but that was only hope. 

And Even though there was no memory of Wonwoo, it still pained Soonyoung whenever he went by the forest


End file.
